My Special Birthday Gift For You
by Double Kims
Summary: "Saengil chukka hamnida, hyunghhh Kau ingin tahu...ooohhh...hadiah spesial apa yang...enghhh...akan kuberikan untuk ulang tahunmu?" / "Aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk segera 'menerimanya', Baby Wook." / YESUNG x RYEOWOOK / YEWOOK / YAOI / ONE SHOT / HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM JONG WOON!


"_**MY SPECIAL BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR YOU"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

**Rate:**

_**M (NC ?)**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance – General**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – YAOI – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

Cklek! Blam!

Tampak seseorang memasuki sebuah ruangan bertuliskan ruang tunggu artis. Orang itu terlihat gelisah lalu berjalan mengelilingi ruangan tersebut tanpa berniat untuk duduk terlebih dahulu. Dan hal itu memancing rasa jengah orang lainnya yang juga berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Bisakah kau mengambil kursi dan duduk sekarang juga? Aku pusing melihatmu mondar-mandir seperti sebuah setrika!" bentak seorang namja bernama Lee Hyuk Jae alias Eunhyuk.

"M-mianhae, Eunhyuk hyung." Namja yang di panggil Ryeowook tadi kemudian duduk di atas sebuah sofa empuk. Memilih untuk menuruti perintah dari Eunhyuk.

Namun kegelisahan tersebut belum juga pergi dari benak namja itu. Terlihat jelas dari gerak-gerik Ryeowook yang tidak tenang. Seseorang lainnya melihat hal tersebut lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya pada namja manis itu.

"Kau kenapa, Ryeowook-ah? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini?" tanya Lee Donghae yang baru saja selesai menata rambutnya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Hanya sedikit gugup...ya a-aku hanya gugup saja hari ini." ucap Ryeowook berdusta.

"Jangan membohongi kami. Katakan saja apa ada masalah yang sedang kau alami sekarang, siapa tahu kami berdua bisa membantumu."

Merasa sudah tidak bisa menahan masalahnya lebih lama lagi, Ryeowook pun menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. "Hari ini Yesung hyung sedang berulang tahun dan aku ingin memberikannya hadiah yang spesial. Hanya saja aku bingung ingin memberikan hadiah apa untuknya. Aku ingin sesuatu yang beda daripada yang lain." ujar Ryeowook menjelaskan.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan, mengerti akan masalah yang sedang menimpa Ryeowook. Lalu kedua namja itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, Donghae menjentikkan jarinya. Terlihat seperti menemukan sebuah ide yang bagus untuk Ryeowook. "Ah! Aku punya ide! Kemarilah, Ryeowook-ie!"

Ryeowook lalu mendekati Donghae. Namja berparas seperti ikan itu lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sang eternal magnae. Tak ketinggalan, Eunhyuk juga ikut menguping percakapan kedua orang tersebut.

"Mwo? Itu ide yang gila, Donghae hyung!"

"Aniyo, itu ide yang cemerlang! Aku jamin Yesung hyung pasti sangat menyukainya."

"T-tapi hyung..." Ryeowook mendadak ragu.

"Bukankah kau ingin memberikannya hadiah spesial yang beda daripada yang lain? Kau tenang saja, kami berdua akan membantumu." ucap Eunhyuk mencoba menghasut pikiran Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terdiam di tempat, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Di satu sisi, dia ingin sekali memberikan Yesung hadiah ulang tahun yang berbeda dari orang lain. Tapi di sisi lain, apa dia harus melakukan ide yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal dari pasangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk itu? Namja mungil itu lalu menghela napasnya berat seraya berkata...

"Baiklah, aku mau. Bagaimana rencananya?"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" seru seseorang sembari melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Namja itu, Kim Jong Woon alias Yesung, sedang membawa beberapa kantungan berukuran sangat besar berisi hadiah yang di berikan oleh fansnya, Clouds, saat berada di cafe tadi. Tepat pada hari ini, Yesung telah menginjak usia kepala tiga. Pertanda dia sudah menjadi pria dewasa sekarang.

Keluarga Yesung juga memberikannya hadiah dan ucapan selamat. Selain itu, para member Super Junior yang sedang mengadakan konser Super Show 5 di Shanghai, China juga merayakan ulang tahun namja itu meskipun yang sedang berulang tahun tidak bisa datang. Mereka mengirimi video pada Yesung saat ELF dan Clouds Shanghai menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Namun masih ada yang di rasa namja itu kurang dengan ulang tahunnya hari ini. Ada seseorang yang begitu dia nantikan sekarang, menunggu orang itu akan menelepon atau mengiriminya pesan singkat bertuliskan ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Tapi sayang, Yesung harus menelan pil kekecewaan karena yang di tunggu tak kunjung tiba.

Apa orang itu sudah lupa dengan hari ulang tahun Yesung?

"Mungkin dia akan menghubungiku besok." ucap Yesung sembari menggelengkan kepala. Mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran negatif yang menghampirinya tadi. Akhirnya, namja yang di juluki "Art of Voice" itu memutuskan untuk pergi mandi lalu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Yesung kemudian mengganti pakaiannya. Namja itu kini memakai piyama favoritnya yang berwarna biru muda dengan motif awan putih tipis di sekitarnya. Baru saja namja itu akan tertidur, dirinya di kejutkan dengan suara yang berasal dari smartphone-nya. Dengan malas, Yesung mengambil benda tersebut dan melihat notifikasi yang terpampang di layarnya. Ada satu pesan video masuk.

"Dari Ryeowook? Kenapa dia mengirimiku pesan video tengah malam begini?" tanyanya sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat nama Kim Ryeowook tertera pada kolom pengirim pesan. Memutuskan untuk segera menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, Yesung pun membuka pesan video tersebut.

"Hyung-iehhh~"

Kedua mata sipit dengan bola mata berwarna hitam kelam milik namja itu langsung membulat seketika. Dirinya begitu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di saksikannya. Rupanya video tersebut menayangkan Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di tengah ranjang berukuran king size dengan wajah memerah seperti menahan sesuatu dan tubuh yang bergetar. Namja mungil itu memakai pakaian cosplay yang sering dia gunakan saat tampil menjadi Bada, salah satu personil girlband lawas tahun 90-an yaitu S.E.S, di konser Super Show 5. Lengkap dengan rambut palsu panjang yang di ikal dan berwarna coklat.

Tapi pakaian itu sudah di rombak sedemikian rupa. Bagian atas menampilkan bahu Ryeowook dengan kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Dan tak lupa pada bagian bawah, rok yang memang sedari awal pendek kini terlihat semakin pendek. Memamerkan paha kecil yang sama mulusnya dengan bahunya tadi.

"Yesung-ie hyung, apa kau menerima...aaahhh...pesan videoku ini?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara yang dia buat seseksi mungkin.

Yesung yakin Ryeowook merekam dirinya sendiri menggunakan kamera beresolusi tinggi, di lengkapi dengan tripod sehingga kualitas gambar dan suara yang di hasilkan sangat bagus. Dengan susah payah namja itu menelan ludahnya, tidak menyangka bahwa namjachingu-nya bisa tampil nakal seperti ini.

"Saengil chukka hamnida, hyunghhh~ Kau ingin tahu...ooohhh...hadiah spesial apa yang...enghhh...akan kuberikan untuk ulang tahunmu?"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Ryeowook. Perlahan tapi pasti, namja manis itu kini merobek pakaiannya sendiri. Kedua tangannya bergerak seduktif menuju dadanya yang terbuka, mengusapnya dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya jemari Ryeowook sampai di puting dadanya dan memilin benda kecil itu hingga mengeras.

"Aaahhh- aku merindukanmu, hyung-iehhh~" kata Ryeowook sembari mengerang dengan sangat erotis dan tangan yang masih tidak berhenti memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Jongwoon hyung? Kau belum tidur?"

Buru-buru Yesung menekan tombol jeda dan menyembunyikan smartphone miliknya di bawah bantal saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan teriakan dari adik laki-lakinya, Kim Jongjin, dari luar kamar. Namja yang terpaut usia 3 tahun lebih muda dari Yesung itu kemudian membuka pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Hyung, apa kau mendengar sesuatu barusan?" tanya Jongjin.

"Eobseo, waeyo?" ucap Yesung bertanya balik.

"Tadi saat aku keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil minum di dapur dan lewat di depan kamarmu, aku seperti mendengar suara desahan seseorang. Suara orang itu mirip sekali dengan suara Ryeowook hyung."

Deg! Jantung Yesung mendadak berdegup dengan kencang mendengar perkataan Jongjin. Keringat dingin langsung mengucur dari pelipisnya. _'Sial! Aku lupa mengecilkan volume video yang kuputar tadi!'_ umpat namja itu dalam hati.

"Mo-mollayo, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Sudahlah, aku mengantuk. Lebih baik sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu lalu pergi tidur." perintah Yesung pada Jongjin, mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali, Jongjin pun menuruti ucapan hyung-nya itu. "Baiklah, selamat malam. Jaljayo, Jongwoon hyung~"

"Jaljayo, Jongjin-ah~" balas Yesung dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian, setelah di rasa cukup aman, Yesung kembali mengambil smartphone-nya. Kali ini dia memasangkan earphone ke telinganya dan mencolokkan kabelnya pada lubang yang tersedia di bagian atas gadget tersebut. Kemudian namja itu menaikkan volume suara ke tingkat yang paling tinggi.

Yesung menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, ibu jarinya yang terlihat sedikit gemetaran itu lalu menekan tombol mulai. Sedetik kemudian, suara desahan Ryeowook terdengar begitu nyaring, langsung menuju ke indera pendengaran Yesung.

"Ooohhh- Yesung-ie hyunghhh~"

Wajah namja manis itu kini semakin merah merona dan penuh gairah. Yesung bisa merasakan celananya perlahan mulai menyempit dan sesuatu di daerah selangkangannya mulai mengeras melihat aksi panas sang namjachingu.

"Aku merindukan tubuhmu, hyunghhh~ Aku merindukan rengkuhan dari kedua lengan kokoh dan...ooohhh...rasa hangat dari dada bidangmu itu saat kau memelukku."

Ryeowook mendekatkan bagian dadanya kearah kamera layaknya sedang memamerkan kedua puting berwarna merah muda miliknya pada Yesung.

"Aku juga merindukan...ssshhh...mulut dan lidah hangatmu saat bermain di puting dadaku ini, hyunghhh~ Kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas? Mereka ingin di hisap oleh mulutmu itu...aaahhh~"

Tubuh Ryeowook menggeliat sambil menjerit tertahan ketika dengan sengaja dia mencubit puting dada bagian kanannya dengan keras. Tetapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesakitan, justru dia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Terlihat jelas dari kedua matanya yang sayu, mulutnya yang terbuka dan napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Merasa sudah bosan bermain di salah satu titik rangsangnya, Ryeowook lalu memperluas area jajahan pada tubuhnya sendiri. Tangannya kembali bergerak menuju perutnya yang rata lalu dia menggelitik pusarnya sendiri sehingga dia merasa kegelian.

"Mmmhhh- geli hyunghhh~ Jangan menggodaku terushhh~"Ryeowook bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Otaknya kini sedang membayangkan jari telunjuk yang bergerak memutar di pusarnya adalah lidah basah dan kasar milik Yesung. Namja bertubuh mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, memperlihatkan lehernya yang kini di hiasi oleh bulir-bulir keringat.

Yesung bisa merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan duduknya mulai tidak tenang. Dengan cepat, namja itu mulai melepas tiga kancing atas piyamanya lalu menurunkan celana yang dia pakai beserta celana dalamnya. Dan terpampanglah kejantanan berukuran besar milik Yesung dengan cairan precum yang keluar sedikit demi sedikit di ujungnya.

"Mau kutunjukkan sesuatu yang menggoda, hyung?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada yang di ayun, membuat suaranya terdengar semakin seksi.

Ryeowook lalu merobek rok yang dia pakai dan membuang kain itu entah kemana. Rasa terkejut kembali Yesung rasakan saat tahu bahwa namjachingu-nya tidak memakai pakaian dalam di balik rok mini dan tipis itu. Benar-benar uke yang 'nakal'.

Jari-jari lentik Ryeowook mulai menelusuri pinggangnya yang langsing. Kemudian bergerak menuju bagian pinggul dan semakin lama semakin mendekat ke area kejantanannya. Hingga telapak tangan namja itu menggenggam penis miliknya yang berukuran jauh lebih kecil dari milik Yesung.

Bedanya, kali ini penis Ryeowook di hiasi sebuah pita berwarna ungu yang di ikat cukup kuat pada bagian ujungnya. Membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan di mata Yesung. Tanpa sadar, namja berkepala besar itu menjilat bibirnya yang terasa mengering.

"Kyaaahhh- Yesung-iehhh~"

Ryeowook terus meneriakkan nama Yesung sambil mengocok batang kemaluannya. Peluh telah membasahi tubuh mungil itu dan membuatnya terlihat berkilau di bawah pancaran sinar lampu. Kata demi kata mulai sulit keluar dari bibir kecil Ryeowook. Yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah desahan, erangan, rintihan serta jeritan penuh kenikmatan dari namja itu.

"Hyunghhh...ooohhh...a-aku lebih suka...uuuhhh...tanganmu yang kecil itu...mmmhhh...memanjakan penisku ini...aaahhh~"

Selagi asyik mengocok penisnya, sebelah tangan Ryeowook yang menganggur dia gunakan untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Yesung tidak memperhatikan karena namja itu terlalu sibuk mengurus penisnya sendiri.

"Apa penismu sudah bangun, hyung-iehhh~?"

Lagi-lagi Yesung di kagetkan dengan sebuah benda yang Ryeowook ambil tadi. Benda itu adalah vibrator yang berbahan dasar silikon dan bentuknya serupa dengan penis. Namja itu mulai memasukkan vibrator tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, tak lupa dia menyalakan getaran pada vibrator itu sehingga terlihat kedua belah pipi tirus Ryeowook ikut bergerak layaknya sedang mengulum penis sungguhan.

"Ryeo...wookhhh~"

Mata setajam elang milik Yesung mulai tertutup perlahan. Dia mulai berkhayal kejantannya sedang di hisap kuat oleh mulut kecil namjachingu-nya, menggantikan vibrator itu. Ryeowook lalu melepas vibrator yang telah di penuhi oleh saliva dari mulutnya.

"Di bandingkan menghisap vibrator ini, aku tetap lebih suka menghisap penismu yang besar dan panjang itu, hyung. Mengulumnya dengan kuat, menciumnya, menggigitnya perlahan, menjilatnya, mengocoknya dan membuatnya semakin keras. Tapi, apa kau tahu yang paling kusuka dari penismu, hyung?"

Ryeowook kemudian bangkit dan menumpu tubuh mungilnya menggunakan kedua sikunya. Kini namja itu sudah berada dalam posisi merangkak membelakangi kamera sehingga yang terlihat di layar adalah bokong Ryeowook dengan lubang anus yang terlihat begitu menggoda iman. Yesung merasa seperti susah bernafas ketika melihat pemandangan menggiurkan tersebut.

"Yang paling kusuka dari penismu itu adalah saat kau memasukkannya ke dalam lubangku dan menghentaknya dengan keras seperti ini...kyaaahhh~"

Tangan kiri Ryeowook perlahan mulai memasukkan vibrator yang sudah di basahi dengan saliva itu ke dalam lubang anusnya. Setelah di rasa nyaman, Ryeowook lalu menggerakkan vibrator itu dengan cepat.

"Aaahhh- Yesung hyunghhh~" jerit Ryeowook semakin keras saat vibrator tersebut ternyata tepat mengenai titik prostatnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Ryeowook memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus ke dalam lubang anusnya dengan sangat cepat. Dengan kata lain, namja manis itu menyiksa lubangnya sendiri yang sudah lama tidak di masuki oleh Yesung.

"Mo-more hyunghhh~ Lebih dalam la-lagi...aaahhh~"

"Ooohhh- Ryeowook-ah~"

Yesung makin mempercepat gerakan telapak tangan pada penisnya. Berusaha membayangkan telapak tangan itu sebagai dinding rektum Ryeowook yang sempit dan memijat kejantanannya dengan sangat kencang. Namja itu sudah merasakan klimaksnya semakin mendekat, bersamaan dengan Ryeowook yang semakin liar meng-in-out-kan vibrator dan jarinya pada lubang anusnya. Erangan Ryeowook terdengar sangat seksi dan menggairahkan, menghujam telinga Yesung dengan tepat melalui earphone yang dia pakai.

Ryeowook masih terus menggerakkan vibrator dan jarinya hingga akhirnya namja manis itu mencapai klimaks pertamanya dengan menjeritkan nama Yesung setelah melepas pita ungu yang menyiksa penisnya tadi. Di saat yang bersamaan, penis Yesung juga mengeluarkan spermanya yang kental dan cukup banyak, membasahi perut serta selimut merahnya. Setelah mencapai orgasme yang luar biasa, Yesung menghela napas lega. Tubuhnya lemas, sama seperti penisnya yang layu kembali.

Video yang berputar di smartphone Yesung kini menayangkan Ryeowook yang terkulai tak berdaya di atas ranjang, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa dia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Tetapi namja bertubuh mungil itu lagi-lagi masih bisa melihat kearah kamera dan menggoda Yesung untuk terakhir kali. Tangannya lalu mengeluarkan vibrator dari lubang anusnya dan memainkan benda itu di atas perutnya yang telah basah karena cairan sperma.

"Mmmhhh- aku lebih suka rasa spermamu, hyung-ie~ Tentu sambil menghisap penismu juga." ucap Ryeowook sembari menjilat vibrator yang telah di lumuri sperma.

Telinga Yesung serasa mau pecah mendengar dirty talk yang keluar dari mulut namjachingu-nya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Ryeowook mengatakan kalimat frontal seperti itu dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sangat polos?

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin 'memberikan' hadiah spesial dariku ini untukmu." ujar Ryeowook sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Dan aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk segera 'menerimanya', Baby Wook." gumam Yesung seakan sedang berbicara langsung dengan Ryeowook.

"Sepulang dari Shanghai pagi nanti, kutunggu kau di bandara. Culik aku kalau kau bisa, Jongwoon ahjussi. Saranghae~"

Sedetik setelah kalimat yang terakhir Ryeowook lontarkan, layar smartphone milik Yesung menjadi hitam, pertanda bahwa durasi video tersebut sudah habis. Mata namja itu kemudian melirik kearah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang saja." kata namja itu kemudian. Yesung lalu tertidur pulas, tanpa membersihkan bekas sperma yang mengotori kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

_*** EPILOG ***_

Sembilan member Super Junior pagi tadi telah kembali ke Korea setelah semalam mereka mengadakan konser Super Show 5 di Shanghai. Saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat di dorm, melepas rasa lelah karena perjalanan jauh yang mereka tempuh. Kecuali satu orang yang sedari tadi menghitung jumlah member boyband itu.

"Apa ada yang melihat Ryeowook?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata menjabat sebagai manager Super Junior.

Sontak semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut setengah mati. Sembilan namja tampan itu baru menyadari bahwa salah satu member mereka yaitu Ryeowook menghilang entah kemana.

"Bukannya tadi dia naik mobil van yang sama denganmu, hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, kukira dia sudah naik tadi." jawab orang itu.

"Jangan-jangan ada sasaeng fans yang menculik Ryeowook!" seru Kangin dengan menggebu-gebu.

Namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Young Woon itu mendadak merasa risih ketika semua orang memberinya death glare gratis akibat ucapan konyolnya tadi.

"Kangin babo! Keamanan bandara Korea itu sangat bagus, mana mungkin dia di culik oleh sasaeng fans!" kata Kyuhyun tak sopan.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, dia tadi pergi menemui Yesung hyung." ucap Donghae mencoba menenangkan situasi.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Ryeowook pergi bersama Yesung hyung?" Kali ini Shindong yang bertanya.

"Ryeowook mengirimi kami berdua pesan singkat, dia bilang Yesung hyung memintanya untuk menemaninya pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku dan Donghae tidak tahu kemana perginya mereka tapi kurasa Yesung hyung ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama dengan Ryeowook." ujar Eunhyuk menjelaskan.

"Tapi kenapa ponselnya di nonaktifkan?" tanya Siwon sembari mencoba menghubungi si eternal magnae.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk kemudian mengambil smartphone itu dari tangan Siwon. "Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook, biarkan dia pergi 'bersenang-senang' dengan Yesung hyung di luar sana."

"Kurasa apa yang di katakan Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung ada benarnya juga." tambah Henry yang ikut setuju dengan ucapan kedua orang tersebut, tanpa melihat senyum mencurigakan yang terukir di bibir Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, yang jelas kita semua sudah tahu kemana perginya Ryeowook. Sekarang kalian semua beristirahatlah, besok kalian masih memiliki jadwal yang padat." perintah sang manager tak terbantahkan.

Setelah si manager pergi meninggalkan dorm, semua member Super Junior mulai berpencar mencari kamar masing-masing. Kecuali 3 orang yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya di ruang tamu.

"Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" tanya Zhoumi curiga.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja, tiang listrik. Ini rahasia antara kami berdua dengan Ryeowook." kata Eunhyuk sambil menaruh jari telunjuk tepat di atas bibirnya. Layaknya sedang menyuruh Zhoumi untuk tutup mulut.

Setidaknya Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah berhasil mengelabui para member Super Junior dan sang manager untuk tidak mencari namja mungil itu lagi. Selamat 'bersenang-senang' Yesung-ssi dan Ryeowook-ssi.

.

.

.

"Kyaaahhh- le-lebih cepat, Jongwoon ahjussihhh~"

"Ssshhh...kau sempit sekali, Bada Wook noonahhh~"

.

.

.

**THE END**

AKHIRNYA DEE BISA BIKIN FF NC YEWOOK LAGI! Dan sekarang Dee udah gak gemetaran kalo mau bikin FF rated M *plak* XD Apa FF ini sudah cukup panas? Udah termasuk kategori PWP belum? Yah intinya FF ini Dee buat khusus untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun Yesung appa yang ke 30 XD Selain itu, FF ini Dee persembahkan buat dua orang YWS yaitu Yurako Koizumi dan foreverYEWOOK yang setiap hari selalu membantu Dee menistakan YeWook couple XD Tanpa kalian, mungkin FF ini tidak akan pernah Dee publish XD

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap dari Dee XD Jangan lupa untuk...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DOUBLE KIMS -**


End file.
